Illuminate History
by Sisters Sullivan Lane
Summary: Sullivan and Lane president LGBT History Month with magical flare.
1. Forward

**Forward**

**-**_**by **__Terry Black-Bootstein_

The Wizard World has commemorated witches and wizards in books, monuments, and chocolate frog cards. The beds where our children sleep are bedecked with the colors of Hogwarts Founders. Families were divided along House lines, but things are changing at the illustrious school. Our world was reborn brighter. It is the task of our generation to look back, but find our way forward.

Our non-magic neighbors dedicate periods of time to remember their great men and women. In that spirit the Gay and Lesbian Order of Allied Wizards GLOAW has instituted National Wizarding LGBT History Week. Each day of October 25 - 31 a witch or wizard will be honored for his or her contributions.

I have been appointed to interview the first week's living icons, and to write biographies for them all. They will appear in _The Daily Prophet_ and T_he Quibbler_.

I will strive to give a worthy account of my peers and predecessors.

Sincerely,  
Terry Black-Bootstein

* * *

**A/N**: We didn't want to detract from Terry's words so we saved ours for the end. This is a take on the LGBT History Month for the Harry Pitter World. GLOAW is our brain-child; please ask before using it.

**Disclaimer**: Any recognizable characters and events are the property of J.K. Rowling. The format and original concept belongs to Equality Forum. No money is being made from this. We only seek to entertain and possibly inform.

Thank you,

Sullivan and Lane


	2. 25 October

**25 October 2013**

Activist and Lawmaker

Susan Bones

B: 12 October 1979

**"The ceremony official may say; 'the union of two faithful souls,' but we three are happier together**."

She was born Susan Amelia Bones in the last year of the First Wizard War. Though the conflict ended a year later her family was devistated. Her grandparents, parents, uncle, his wife, and their children were murdered by Voldemort and his followers.

Susan was taken in by Madame Amelia Bones. She grew up as fast as her aunt climbed the ranks of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. By all accounts Susan flourished under her Aunt's watchful eye.

She entered Hogwarts in 1991 along with notable contemporaries Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and many others. She was sorted into Hufflepuff. In school she disproved the notion that Badger's are dull witted. Susan remained within the top ten of her class. She exemplified the diligence of her House.

When Susan reached her third year she began to notice the attractiveness of her classmates. Unlike many of her peers she found herself drawn in two directions; toward Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan. She confided these feelings in classmate Justine Finch-Flechly.

That conversation led her to the fledgling Gay and Lesbian Order of Allied Wizards GLOAW. She found a community from all four houses who didn't quite fit into the mold of societal expectations. First Hannah joined her at meetings for support; then they came together. Their happiness wasn't complete until Ernie asked Hannah to the Yule Ball in 1994 and she insisted that Susan come too.

Susan's latter years at Hogwarts were spent in the shadow of the Second Wizard War. The trio joined Dumbledore's Army in their fifth year. Though both groups were outlawed under Dolores Umbridge's regime the DA shared meeting times and members with GLAOW.

"We learned the reducto curse one night; and listened to Theo and Mariah debate hair care the next." Hannah joked during Susan's interview.

In the summer of 1996 Susan lost the only mother she had ever known. Madame Bones died at the hands of Voldemort himself. Susan was spared because she was visiting  
the Macmillan family. The girls were knit by their grief as Hannah's mother was killed later that same year.

"They're both the strongest women I know." Ernie said of that time in their lives, "Susan kept us together. Our GLOAW family was being ripped apart by the war. She wouldn't let it happen to us."

Susan attended Hogwarts in 1997 under then Headmaster Snape. She and her partners rejoined the DA to resist the Carrows; Death Eaters appointed at the school. Relationships like Susan's made them targets, but they didn't let that stop them.

All three survived the Battle of Hogwarts intact. In the aftermath Susan followed her Aunt's example. She joined the Ministry of Magic, and continues to be a voice of tolerance and understanding. Her work in Magical Law Enforcement has furthered recognition and rights for LGBT witches and wizards across the country.


End file.
